Lean on me
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Illness is a terrible burden. Alvin finds this out the hard way, his life crumbling around him. He gains a lot more than he realised and his love is revealed. All is not good as a person he trusts plots to sabotage his new relationship. Will Alvin be able to suffer these hardships while dealing with cancer or will he break?


Lean on me

* * *

><p>Hey boy, girls and everything else.<p>

I'm back with another Alvon Fanfic, saw that coming. I am bored so I decided to write a sad fan fiction, my medical knowledge is limited so don't judge me to harshly

M for swearing, incest, yaoi and other things

I'd love to thank my darling fiancé for all the support he's given me and all my eccentricities. He is my best friend, my editor, co-author and my rock

On with the story, don't forget to leave a review and I'll make sure to thank you in the next chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Amidst the Fog<p>

The sound of water dripping from the leaky faucet made my head ache, the bright florescent light stung my eyes. The bathroom spun widely around me, my stomach turning topsy turvy. I clung to the porcelain bowl, trying to purge the metallic taste from my mouth. I felt like total crap, as if a ton of bricks hit me all at once

I wiped my mouth with end of my sleeve, standing on shaky legs. Slowly I moved over to the sink, my hand reaching for the tap when a crisp and loud knock came at the door. I jumped back, startled by the interruption. A Sigh escaped me, my hands resting against the basin

"Hurry up Alvin, We're going to be late for school" Simon's voice came through the door

"Gimmie a minute Si" I responded, my voice cracking slightly.

"Are you ok Alvin?" He asks through the door

I pulled the door open, frowning at my brother. He responded with a worried look, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Another sigh escaped me, almost face palming myself

"Are you sure you're ok, Alvin?" he asks again

"I'm fine Simon" I almost hissed at him

"You look a bit sickly Alvin, perhaps you should go lie down"

I huffed and muttered that I was fine under my breath, making my way to the stairs. As soon as I reached the top landing, my legs gave out from under me and my whole world went dark for what seemed like a brief second. I felt something hard strike my head and I was out

When I came to, I was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. The paramedic explaining that they were taking me to a hospital and that I'd tripped and hit my head.

The ride felt torturously long, the bumpy ride made me feel even more nauseous. By the time we reached the hospital, I was about ready vomit up the roast I'd had for dinner last night

By the time they wheeled me into the hospital, I was slipping back into unconsciousness again. The pain in my head seemed to continue after I blacked out again, that scared the hell out of me

I came to again, surrounded by doctors and Dave. All of them had a grim expression on their faces, Dave looked like he hadn't slept for days. I groaned as the pain flared up, alerting everyone in the room

"Alvin, you're awake" The doctor said, flashing a light in my eyes

"Yeah, how long was out?" I asked, pushing the penlight away

"Couple of days" The doctor replied "You gave us quite a scare. I'm afraid, we've got some bad news"

"What kind of bad news?" Dave asked, scratching at the stubble growing on his face

"Alvin's MRI and CAT Scans have shown multiple ring- enhancing tumours and his blood work has confirmed that he has Grade IV Astrocytoma. It's the most common and aggressive form of brain cancer"

"Wait! You're saying I have Cancer?!" I asked, completely stunned

"That's not all, one of the tumour is slowly pressing on the optic nerve. That's part of the brain the control your ability see. As the tumour grows, you'll lose the ability see"

"How long does he have?" Dave asks, turning away from the doctor with tears streaming down his face

"The median survival time from the time of diagnosis without any treatment is three months, but with treatment survival of one to two years is common." The doctor explained, making Dave turn pale

Dave opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the doctor's pager going off, the doctor apologised and rushed from the room. The room was almost silent, the steady beep of a monitor keeping it from being completely silently

"Dave, could you go and get Simon for me please?" I asked, breaking the awkward tension

"Ok?" Dave quickly left the room

I felt so alone, my heart seemed to drop in my chest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force myself from crying. It wasn't until I felt somebody embrace me that my crying died down to hiccups, the familiar scent of my little brother giving me some comfort. It was if he felt my pain, a strange connection allowed us to comfort one another in a time of need

"I don't wanna die, Si" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes

He smiled at me, a sad but knowing looking in his eyes. I saw the tears begin to form in his eyes, it killed me to so those big blue eyes so sad. I pulled off his glasses, wiping his tears away with my thumb

"Simon, I just want to say I'm sorry. I've been a shitty brother and a crappier friend" I began but was cut off by a wave of Simon's hand

"You don't have to apologise Alvin, You can be infuriating at times but you are my brother. I will always love you, no matter what" Simon said with a grin, his beautiful blue eyes semi focused on me

'I've got nothing to lose I guess' I thought to myself, letting out sigh

"Simon, I have to tell you something" I said with apprehension, bitting my lip

"What's wrong Alvin?" Simon asked, sitting cross-legged on my hospital bed

In the heat of moment, I leant forward. I felt his lips press against mine as we were locked in a chaste kiss. I tensed up at first, but I quickly eased into the kiss. I deepened the kiss. It turned from a desperate and chaste kiss to a heavy and passionate make out session

I pulled back, bitting my lower lip. Despite my averted gaze, I knew Simon was stunned by my action. My throat was too dry to talk, my brain a jumbled mess of thoughts and worries. I clenched the bed sheets, trying to get the courage to speak to my brother

"Si?" I extended my hand out to touch Simon but he shied away from me

"I can't do this Alvin" He said in a bare whisper, tears forming in his eyes

I pulled him into another hug, comforting him as he'd done for me a minute ago. I felt my heart skip a beat as I held myself close to him, it felt as if I were floating. I pressed my lips gently against his, my hand grabbing his as he weakly protest.

I broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting us. I panted slightly, my whole body shivering. Simon's hand gently lifted my face, his blue eyes gazing into me. He smiled at me sadly, unrequited love burning from within him

"Si, I know I'm asking a lot of you and it may seem that my love for your is wrong but the way I see it is that I have nothing to lose. I spent a long time hiding my true feelings. I love you Simon"

"Alvin, my sense of morality is telling me not love you like this but my heart is telling me otherwise. I don't know which to listen to…. Ah to hell with it, I love you Alvin" he responded

"What now?" I asked, absentmindedly tracing the hospital sheets

"Should we tell Dave? What about our friends and Jeannette and Brittany?" he asked in response

"I think we should keep things under wraps for now, just until we see how our relationship play out"

"Agreed" Simon pulled a book from his bag, making me smile

"Nerd" I said playfully

"Juvenile" he shot back in kind

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the story so far, I really do work hard on it. Anyway don't forget to leave me a review and have a good day :P<p>


End file.
